


Pimpernel Limericks

by Zath_Chauvert



Category: Scarlet Pimpernel - Orczy
Genre: F/M, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-07
Updated: 2003-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zath_Chauvert/pseuds/Zath_Chauvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The novel The Scarlet Pimpernel summarized in verse, very very bad verse... The summary is bad too, but the verse is truly abysmal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pimpernel Limericks

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: ** Pimpernel Limericks  
> **Author: ** Zath Chauvert  
> **Summary: ** _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ summarized in verse, very very bad verse...  
> **Rating: ** G  
> **Feedback: ** Yes, please! Any and all feedback would be greatly appreciated.  
> **Disclaimer: ** As always, _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ belongs to Baroness Orczy.  
> **Warning: ** My poetry is even worse than Sir Percy's. If you have a low tolerance for doggerel, then I suggest that you turn back now.
> 
> * * *

**Pimpernel Limericks  
(a.k.a "Why I Shouldn't Be Allowed Near A Rhyming Dictionary When Suffering From Sleep Deprivation.")**

By Zath Chauvert

There once was a rich man from Britain,  
and with Margot St. Just he was smitten.  
He made her "Mrs. Sir Percy"  
but showed her no mercy  
when St. Cyr's death proved her no kitten.

He said giving French people the chop  
with no further questions must stop  
through either war or intrigue,  
so he created the League  
while pretending to be a dull fop.

As the Pimpy he saved folks, it's true,  
leaving his doggerel verse as a clue.  
He was full of surprises,  
tricks and disguises,  
and never failed in a rescue.

Still having longings romantic,  
Lady Blakeney was soon growing frantic.  
With her husband a stranger  
and her brother in danger  
she was faced with a problem gigantic.

Then came a dark spy from France,  
who wore a black vest, coat, and pants.  
He loved his snuff  
and could not get enough  
'til he snorted pepper by mischance.

Percy tricked Chauvelin using guile,  
and escaped in his nonchalant style.  
He then saw how his wife  
had risked her own life,  
and the two did quite soon reconcile.

The End :)

* * *


End file.
